


There is no God

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [26]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Miller is back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Someone tried to sell them out, time to fight back, if they can.





	There is no God

Aleks doesn’t like it that much when he’s paired with Asher, because for one, he isn’t really used to work with the guy, and second the guy always kicks in with harsh reality that makes him sick. They are cool with each others when they are in the warehouse, but on the field Asher makes him nervous.

Like, Asher is the kind of guy that knows that the universe doesn’t make any sense (rather like sciences make sense, human existence doesn’t). He truly doesn’t care of harsh reality, he embraces it. Nothing really matters, so why bothering ? That’s where he’s the opposite of Aleks.

The worst is being stuck with the hacker in delicate situations. Like right now, stuck in a fucking elevator. It’s what was supposed to happen, in fact James and Trevor where in charge of that part, cutting the power of the building to let Asher and Aleks time to go in, take care of the three targets. But they were supposed to be out of the elevator when that happened.

“Hope the elevator won’t fall and cut us in two” Asher smiles saying this and Aleks can’t help but rolls his eyes.

They open the doors, cussing because it’s harder than they expected. They are lucky not to be between floors, or just barely, so it’s easier to get out. Aleks throws his bag out first, it’s supposed to be full of tools to repair some shit one of their contact wrecked just so they’ll be called. But none of the tools were ever used to repair anything. In fact, they are only used to kill people.

Aleks remembers when he was disgusted by blood and how he’d puke whenever he saw guts and dead people. He can remember clearly the first person they killed, when James shot a guy without thinking twice. James is unphased by that kind of thing since day one, he never cared for anyone that isn’t close to him.

Not a lot are that lucky.

Even Brett dislikes killing people, and he’s one of the most efficent killer of the crew ! But at one point they all were responsible for at least one death. They changed.

And Aleks loves to think they only kill bad people, but it’s more complicated than that, isn’t it ? Asher is the master of making him doubt his way, always shutting down the narrative Aleks tries to keep for himself, to feel good with his actions.

“No, dude, we aren’t good people. Not even one ounce is good. We aren’t the worst guys ever for sure, but we aren’t good people.”

He reminds this sentence while helping the hacker to get out the elevator. He knows for sure that there will be more victims than the three targets, they can’t let people escape and tell. They learned the lesson the hard way.

“Ready ?” he asks Asher, taking out a clown mask out of his jacket.

They are wearing black overalls with “fuck you” in white letters in the back because James insisted. It’s glued on it, but it’ll do. They have many knives on them, and it’s their main weapon for today, at least for the main targets, for the “message”.

They walk down the dark hallway, holding the bag, heads down, breathing slowly.

Nobody is supposed to be here, or just the big heads doing their shit. And that’s why it’s only Asher and Aleks on the job. And truly, Aleks is a bit jealous of the hacker’s abilities because he learned real fast how to shoot properly after that deal with Miller, and he’s getting better at melee too, he’s a really good member behind the scenes and on the field now.

This time it’s Jakob who’s being the hacker, he took off the security cams right before James and Trevor entered the building to take care of the security guard. Knowing James, the guys’ brain is probably on the floor. Hopefuly Trevor was out of the room when that happened.

Anyways, they are near the meeting room now and can see six people talking, not that much bothered by the lack of electricity since they have a full wall of windows. Aleks and Asher are still in the dark but it’ll not be long until one of them notices the two.

Asher takes his gun out, puts the silencer on it, his moves have precision now.

Aleks takes his favorite knife out of his pocket and smile under his mask when someone finaly notices them. A scream, another and Asher points the gun up, using his monotonous voice to make them shut up. His voice is a bonus really, a gift.

“No screams, no move.”

Aleks enters the meeting room, it reeks of coffee. He uses his knife to scratch the expensive table and write their crew name on it, making their three targets turn pale in a second.

“You messed with the wrong people and you know that, right ?” Aleks has a smile in his voice, he feels good right now. A part of him might be sick of the immoral way when he’s not on a mission, but he’s thrilling right now.

“We can make this right !” is what a dumb lawyer says, like it’ll be any help for his situation.

Aleks takes a step on an empty chair and stands on the table, making a show and it’s so useless right now, but it feels right. It’s also for themselves after all, for the crew.

“The only way to make this right would be to kill your whole family since your threatened mine.”

Sobs start at that moment, because they all know they will not get out of this. Aleks makes a small nod to Asher and the hacker shoots the three persons that weren’t really a part of their deal. It’s clean, quick, painless.

Aleks doesn’t even flinch when the bodies fall, he’s that unafected by it (or at least at that instant, he’s probably going to see them in his dreams in a way or another).

No, they are not good people, but they do what is right for the crew, for their family. It’s what Aleks keeps in mind when his hand grabs the neck of a lady in a nice outfit, one that made a deal with an unknown person to take them down.

His knife cuts her throat like it’s butter, and she doesn’t have time to scream before dropping dead in his arms, shaked by weak spasms, coating his clothes with blood. She was pretty, and the ring at her finger shows she has a family. Maybe kids, maybe a nice dog or a cat. She’s nothing anymore, but it was her or the crew.

“Please !” the younger of the two left is crying, he looks too young with rosie cheeks.

Aleks wonders how the guy became a lawyer, was he into some illegal business as well ? It’d not be surprising, really. The other looks like an old corrupted asshole, but him ? He looks like a cute jock, it’s a shame.

“Immortal.” Asher feels like time is running too fast and Aleks is being too slow.

The Russian holds a hand up, excuses himself for letting his mind takes the best of him and takes a stance before throwing another knife at the old man’s face. It’s just extra at this point, it wasn’t necessary but he wanted too.

The young lawyer is on the floor at the same time of the other one, only that he’s alive and the other isn’t.

“Dude, he peed himself. Gross.” Asher has no shame.

“Hey man, it’s okay. What’s your name ?” Aleks tries to be the good guy, but the man doesn’t answer, sobbing.

“We don’t have time for that.” Asher is impatient, he is right.

Aleks sighs and takes the brass knuckle out of his pocket before kissing it. He feels sorry for the guy because the last thing he’ll see are two clowns taking him down, but…No, they are not good guys, it’s for the crew. He shakes his head and jumps down the table.

“I’m sorry, dude.”

They need answer, and they’ll get them.

Asher asks the question, slowly, clearly. Turning his head when Aleks fist connects with the man’s face everytime he doesn’t answer right. It sounds awful, painful, and in another life they’d have been sick of it, but they changed.

“Tell us a name.” Asher repeats.

They know the guy will drop it soon, he’s a wreck. And he doesn’t even stop with the name either. Between sobs and coughs, the man describes who sold the Crew to them, and before even hearing the name, Aleks shivers.

It’s that asshole again, he’s back in the flesh or just messes with them from a distance. They doesn’t feel safe as soon as the name is in the air, it’s that kind of serious shit.

Miller, Filthy Frank, Pink Guy…That bastard.

When Asher sees that Aleks doesn’t give the final hit, he shoots the man, simple and square. He suffered enough. The Russian just stand above him, blood all over him from the lady and some flesh from that guy now. His own mother wouldn’t be able to recognize him now.

“We have to go and tell the others.” Asher being the voice of reason.

They regret not being able to talk with them, not wanting an hypothetical call to ruin their entry. Brett is probably tapping his finger on the wheel in the mini-van, having to deal with James and Trevor picking on each others while waiting for them.

“Not so quick” says a deep voice, and it’s not Asher’s.

Aleks looks up and sees Asher unmoving, a gun against his temple held by a guy in a military suit and a black hood masking his face. He’s not a real army guy, that’s for sure.

“Our boss says Hi.” He pushes Asher forward, and the hacker goes next to Aleks, just in case.

They both stand and wonder how many people are here. Aleks frowns a bit because Jakob was supposed to tell if the building was clear or not. But knowing the pink bastard, he probably sent people way before the Cow Crew started the observation of the place. That’s how fucking awful he is (or it was another setup and the idea is worst).

“And he also wants you to run and jump on the roof. You have…10 seconds before we chase you down. Lets get started, little kitty and bunny.”  
Aleks doesn’t think, it’s his instinct who answers first. He grabs Asher’s arm and runs down the hallway as the man starts counting down. They rip off their masks, needing all the oxygen they can get.

The russian is first, he’s faster, kicking the door of the stairs open, glad that Asher is close behind so he doesn’t have to wait or throw the door back to him. They have to go together, they can’t let anyone behind.

They run as fast as possible, no talk, just running up the stairs. When they are one floor up, the door opens and another guy wearing a cheap military suit jumps out of it. Aleks avoids it but Asher has to grab that bastard and pushes him against the wall.

No plan, no thinking, Aleks uses another little knife he had on him, stabbing the guy several times while Asher holds him still. A second later they are running again, no time to see if the guy is dead, he’s injured enough not to follow.

They can barely hear the doors opening and the others feet running up, they focus on going up and avoiding assholes.

Two floors up, it’s the same thing. But this time the guy grabs Aleks by the collar and pushes him hard against the stairs railing. The Russian grabs him as hard as he can, not wanting to end like a red pulp several floors under. Asher takes the wrench that was in his pocket and hits the man with force, making him let go of his crew mate.

When he’s free, Aleks helps Asher to take the man over the rail. He rubs his throat a bit but he feels more pain on his back really. It’s not going well.

“You okay ?” Asher asks quickly but with a low voice.

“Yeah. One more floor and we can dash through the offices” He says as they run again. “There’s a way into the next building.”

“You think he doesn’t know ?”

Damnit Asher.

“We can try.”

It’s not like they have a lot of options. Perhaps the guy in on the roof, perhaps they are all waiting to throw them off the building (and he’s pretty sure it’s that one), so he’s not going to risk that.

The good point is that they doesn’t hear gun shots, so the guys downstairs are probably okay. Just wondering what the fuck they are doing, probably.

They are soon at the door of another floor, and Asher is the one opening it while Aleks throws himself in to stab whoever might come to them, but there’s nobody. And that alone is suspicious as fuck, but they’re not going to stop.

“We have to jump” Aleks explains quickly, pointing at a window down the office.

“Through a fucking window ?!”

“Trust me, okay ?”

They don’t have time for bullshit, and it’s not that big of a jump anyways, there’s a roof not even a full floor under, from the other building. Aleks takes all the strength in his legs, protects his face and goes right into it.

He jumps because he knows what is going on behind, he went looking the area before coming here, he does that a lot since their encounter with Filthy Frank. He feels like he’s the only one doing it though. Paranoïd Russian.

Pieces of glass are everywhere but he’s barely injured by them, hopefully. He rolled on the little roof like expected, taking a second to appreciate the warm air before looking behind him, expecting Asher.

But the hacker is still in the other building, looking at him, unsure. He stopped running, did not jump. He did not trust him.

“Asher ! Come on !”

The hacker shakes his head, he looks stiff and the reason is the guy behind him. Aleks’ eyes go wild, he can’t do shit right as he sees the hacker being dragged away from the window. He can only screams and rushes down that fucking place to get to the others.

Not Asher, not that shit again !

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote the second part, maybe I will one day...


End file.
